Antequam Illucescat Aurora
by Claramenta
Summary: Finn y su hermana Fionna se embarca en una aventura de la cual no tienen la certeza de adonde los llevara, han sido llamados por la Eternidad, siendo concretos, al castillo de la pureza, la ubicación del castillo solo es revelada a la realeza y a sus grandes héroes. Ambos reciben la noticia entusiasmados ignorando las pruebas y horrores a los que serán sometidos.


_Héroe y Heroína_

El amanecer se filtraba por entre las fisuras en el cristal de la ventana, estiro los brazos y exhalo el aroma de la humedad matutina, el frio aire que manaba del exterior se introdujo en sus pulmones, el sol osado se elevaba por encima del horizonte calentándole las mejillas, desentumiendo sus dedos blancos y sus nudillos rojos. El revoltijo en su rubia cabeza se elevaba en todas direcciones, apuntando al este, al oeste, girando e irguiéndose sobre la superficie tersa y tibia de la piel de su cráneo. Su aliento se transfiguro en una nube vaporosa con aroma a leche y huevo revuelto, sus pies de hombrecito recién desarrollado se movían torpes y apresurados por el descuidado piso de madera, tablas de pino, tablas de roble, parches multicolores de maderas finas y madera noruega. Elevo los ojos y se encontró con el vació del techo sobre su cabeza, nunca miraba el techo, nunca, ni siquiera cuando envuelto entre las gruesas pieles de su cama se acostaba panza arriba, era quizás que en todos sus años jamás hubiese existido si quiera la necesidad de prestarle atención a lo sea que existiera allá arriba, el hombrecito pudiera haberse quedado parado ahí fijo al suelo con la mirada curiosa analizando los surcos y molduras de la madera deforme sobre su cabeza, un cuco, un oso, y dulce gente dibujada por delgadas líneas de moho creciendo atreves de las venas en la madera, pero con un súbito meneo de su conciencia abandono las creaciones del tiempo, no era momento se recordó, era ese día uno especial, uno distinto y no tenia nada que ver con el clima o su nacimiento, no, el había nacido hace muchas mañanas pero aun no se contaban 365 mañanas desde la ultima vez que habían celebrado el día de su nacimiento. Apretó los dientes y cepillo su cabello, lo amontono todo dentro de su gorro, su grandioso gorro.

¿Desde hace cuantos días es que llevaba la cuenta regresiva? la cuenta de los días que le quedan al lado de su familia canina, de su bonachón hermano mayor, de su encantadora cuñada y sus sobrinos de piel rosa y arcoíris tatuados sobres sus blandos y abultados vientres de cachorros dormilones, se mira en el espejo, tres, cuatro, cinco, ¿cuantos días habían pasado? ¡cuantas horas, cuantos minutos! se pregunta y en su rostro no se puede dibujar una sonrisa de optimismo, es el final y después del fin, para él deberá ser el comienzo, el inicio de una aventura a la cual tendrá que enfrentarse solo, resguarda sus manos heladas en las bolsas de sus pantalones, buscando el calor que le falta, pero encuentra sus bolsillos llenos de golosinas coloridas, de cerezas confitadas y nubes pegajosas, huele sus manos que guardan el aroma de su infancia, olores de noches bajos las estrellas y leyendas de grandes héroes narradas a la luz de las velas, sus sobrinos debieron ser quienes los metieron entre su ropa —los dulces hacen a los niños felices —dijo su hermano dándole suaves palmaditas en su hombro. Debía entonces verse muy triste, pensó Finn tratando de mejorar su apariencia.

—Llego la hora —dijo sobre actuando su entusiasmo.

—Te voy a extrañar —sonrió el rollizo perro amarillo

—Y yo a ti.

El perro se extendió como una manta y abrigo a Finn, como cuando era un suave y regordete bebe, lo envolvió en su cuerpo lanudo y cálido, refutando la promesa que quizás mas de un ser amado a hecho, protegerlo, protegerlo del mundo y de todos en el, pero, este era el día en el que ya no podría cumplir mas con su palabra, era el día destinado a que su pequeño hermano fuera enviado lejos de él, lejos de todos los que lo amaban, a una tierra de la cual se corría el riesgo de nunca volver, era la nación de donde provenían las leyendas, los grandes mitos y la oscuridad, La eternidad.

—Todo estará bien Jake.

Cuando el sol brillo en lo alto del cielo finn caminaba rumbo a la eternidad, sin miedo, solo con la tristeza clavada en el pecho. Abrió el amplio mapa por decimocuarta vez extendiéndolo sobre los verdes yerbajos bajo sus pies, hacia el norte, siempre hacia el norte, pensó, guardo el mapa volviéndolo a doblar, cuidando que cada pliegue se amontonara donde pertenecía. Revolvió sus partencias dentro de la mochila, meticuloso deslizo el cierre metálico del bolsillo interior, una carta escrita en papel gastado, quizás guardado en algún lugar donde la humedad lo hubiese dotado de su característico perfume a tierra fresca, el mensaje era claro sin tachaduras o enmendaduras la letra era suave, redonda y ligeramente inclinada a la derecha «encuéntrame en la eternidad» una carta de la única que con quien quizás compartía el mismo sentimiento de profundo desencuentro entre la flaqueza de su espíritu y su desmedida sed de aventura. Toda la vida andando por el mundo con el letrero del ultimo humano sobre la tierra, cuando mas haya del mar, lejos de él se encontraba ella, quien le escribiera la carta que ahora sostenía entre sus manos, Fionna la humana, Fionna el héroe, su hermana.

Sus pies se deslizaron en un vaivén imaginario flotando entre la nada y la oscuridad, abandonando sus miedos y el dolor que se había instalado en su corazón, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, se meció entre los brazos de la noche, sus suave cuello de cisne y sus pequeñas manos humanas jugando a ser mariposas entre su rubia cabeza —buenas noches —murmuro bajo el cielo estrellado, recostándose sobre la verde pastura del prado, sus ojos se cerraron, pensado en su hermana, la gata regordeta que había dejado hecha un mar de lagrimas mientras se aferraba a la tierra para no detenerla, para no estirarse y usar sus peludas patitas como sogas y así impedir que se fuera. La chiquilla enterró el rostro entre sus manos, frágil y derrotada dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran, Fionna el héroe, siempre valiente, defensora de las causas perdidas, había abandonado su hogar en busca de la eternidad, sollozo y su llanto se hizo mas fuerte, menos mal que no había nadie quien pudiera escucharla, quien pudiera juzgarla.

La eternidad, la tierra de los cuentos, de los héroes y las leyendas, se le había revelado su ubicación reconociéndola como digna del secreto, uno que tras la emoción inicial se había transformado en miseria, debía abandonarlo todo, sin explicaciones. Solo un detalle debía ir acompañada por su hermano —Mi hermano —pensó, en toda la tierra ella se había creído la ultima, se había sentido sola, abandonada, desesperanzada al igual que él. Eran victimas de una promesa, de una verdad incalculable, del destino inmutable que se había movido bajo sus pies sin ser visto. Cerro los ojos y temió por su existencia, se saco el gorro que cubría la marea de cabello que manaba de su cabeza como un rio de oro, sentía el miedo en impregnado en su piel, seria ella un héroe digno de volver de la eternidad, y sentada bajo la oscuridad con su cabello cubriéndola se lamio las heridas con la esperanza de que no dejaran huella y entonces con el resplandor del primer rayo de luz pensó en su hermano, mostrando orgulloso sus heridas de guerra, fuerte como una tormenta y solido como una montaña y aquella imagen le dio fuerza, la lleno de el calor que le faltaba para encender en si misma el entusiasmo perdido. Se seco las lagrimas y empuño su espada, que clase de heroína huía de su destino, que indigna era del valor de Finn su hermano.


End file.
